To bring a tool-holder head to its working position, a screw and nut mechanism actuated manually or by a drive means, is most often used. Such a mechanism is relatively slow, in particular if a sufficient precision and also irreversibility are desired. In practice, when it is desired to effect, for example, operations of marking or of engraving on different workpieces, or at different points of the same workpiece, the time of adjustment represents a considerable fraction of the time of execution.
A device is sought which makes it possible to effect such an adjustment of position of a tool-holder head mobile along an axis, in a manner much simpler and more rapid than by known means.
In particular, it is sought to effect, by hand, a rapid approach of the position of use, followed by a precise and relatively rapid adjustment, the two operations being carried out consecutively without wasting time. It is also sought to produce a device allowing the displacement of a tool-holder head along a vertical or horizontal axis or one forming any angle with respect to the horizontal.
Finally, it is sought to ensure, simply and efficiently, blocking of the tool-holder head along its axis during the period of work of the tool.
The device and process according to the present invention enable such results to be attained.
The adjusting device according to the invention makes it possible to displace a mobile tool-holder head along an axis in order to take it rapidly and precisely to any location chosen along this axis.